In an OFDMA based cellular system that applies a single frequency band for all base stations (BSs), there exists serious down link (DL) interference for users at cell edges and sector edges. Interference mitigation is vital for improved cellular communications.
Thus, a strong need exists for improved techniques to mitigate interference.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.